


Vulcan Kiss

by DamaLasi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaLasi/pseuds/DamaLasi
Summary: Space, the final frontier.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Vulcan Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A kiss by any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331775) by [starchasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchasm/pseuds/starchasm). 




End file.
